User blog:Alex Caragata/New Papa Louie Characters
Customers 'Luigi' Luigi is an Italian-American with mustache. He works in a building site. Occupation: builder Family: Martin (son), Martina (daughter) Friendship: Dr Joseph (his doctor), Gunther (friend) Full name: Luigi Rossi Favorite foods: *his pizza: 8 pepperoni in all the pizza, 15 min baked and cut for quatres *his burger: bread, medium patty, cheese, onion, ketchup, top bun *his taco: hard, beef, cheese *his sundae: large chocolate sundae with whipped cream and chocolate chips, smooth blend *his pancake: pancake with whipped cream and blueberry *his wings: 4 BBQ wings with celery, carrots and ranch dip Martin Martin is''' an Italian-American student boy. He is Luigi's son and she like the aquatic activities. Occupation: student Family: Luigi (father), Martina (twin), Brendon (cousin) Friendship: Ness (professor) Full name: Alessandro Martin Rossi Favorite foods: *his pizza: 4 onions in the right of pizza, 4 pepperoni in the left, 5 min baked and cut for half *his burger: bread, cheese, medium patty, onion, top bun *his taco: hard, chicken, sour cream, peppers, brown rice *his sundae: small strawberry sundae with chocolate cream and cherries, long blend *his pancake: 3 pancakes with chocolate cream, strawberry syrup and blueberries *his wings: 6 parmesan boneless wings with carrots, blue chesse and ranch dip Martina '''Martina '''is an Italian-American student girl. She is Luigi's daunghter and the Martin's twin. She hates the aquatic activities, but she's a fan of Papa Louie since she and her family arrived in America. Occupation: student Family: Luigi (father), Martin (twin), Brendon (cousin) Full name: Martina Alessandra Rossi Friendship: Onion Devourer (boyfriend) Favorite foods: *her pizza: 4 onions in the left of pizza, 4 pepperoni in the right of the pizza, 15 min baked and cut for quatres *her burger: bread, onion, letture, medium patty, ketchup, medium patty, mayo,gorgonzola, top bun *her taco: hard, beef, cheese, sour cream, peppers *her sundae: small strawberry with ment syrup sundae with nuts, cherries, blueberry and bananas, regular blend *her pancake: 5 french toasts with whipped cream, blueberries and butter *her wings: 5 BBQ wings, celery, carrots and green peppers Gunther '''Gunther '''is an American businessman. He helped Luigi to work in the building site. Occupation: businessman Friendship: Luigi (friend) Full name: Gunther Jake Quimby Favorite foods: *his wings: 8 wasabi wings, 2 calypso boneless (left), 2 parmesan strips (right) with ranch dip Brendon '''Brendon '''is an Afro-Italian explorer. He is Martin and Martina's cousin. He likes exploring new areas and he likes the exotical food. Occupation: explorer Family: Luigi (uncle), Martin and Martina (cousins) Friendship: Rudy (girlfriend) Full name: Brendon Dorian Uwu Favorite foods: *his sundae: large pineapples with mint syrup sundae with whipped cream, bananas and pineapples *his pancake: 3 pancakes with butter, blueberries and raspberries *his wings: 5 calypso wings with kung pao dip Rudy '''Rudy '''is an Afro-American fast-food worker. She is Brendon girlfriend. Rudy works in a Papa's Wingeria fast-food. Occupation: fast-food worker Family: Doyle and Douglas (stepbrothers) Friendship: Brandon (boyfriend), Dodo (ex boyfriend) Full name: Rudy Margaret Dowo Favorite foods: *her wings: 4 wasabi stripswith celery, carrots and zesty pesto dip Ernesto '''Ernesto is a Mexican-American worker. He works in a pizzeria, but he try to work in Papa's Pizzeria. Occupation: pizza chef Family: Gustavo (father), Donald (brother) Full name: Ernesto Octavio DeVito Favorite foods: *his pizza: 6 pepperoni in all the pizza, 10 min baked and cut for half *his burger: bread, onion, medium patty, cheese, ketchup, mayo, top bun *his taco: hard, pork, peppers, guacamole, cheese *his sundae: medium Creameo Bits with ment syrup sundae with whipped cream, nuts, medium blend *his pancake: 4 pancakes with whipped cream and maple syrup *his wings: 8 onion strips with 4 carrots, 4 celery and awesome dip Mario Mario '''is a Greece-American football sportiv player. He's arrived in America for a footballer post for Starlight City football team. Occupation: football player Full name: Mario Aklastir Favorite foods: *his wings: 6 wild onion chicken strips with celery, carrots and ranch dip Gustavo '''Gustavo is a Mexican-American pensioner man. He worked in a confection factory, but now he is a pensioner. Occupation: pensioner Family: Ernesto (son), Donald (son), X&X Fan! (grandson), Onion Devourer (grandson) Full name: Gustavo Ricardo DeVito Favorite foods: *his pizza: 10 onions in all the pizza, 15 min baked and cut for quatres *his burger: bread, medium patty, ketchup, medium patty, mayo, cheese, onion, top bun *histaco: pita, chicken, tomato, peppers, guacamole *his sundae: large chocolate with yum n' ms with whipped cream and banana *his pancake: 2 bacon pancakes with whipped cream and blueberry *his wings: 3 parmesan wings and 3 BBQ strips with carrots, celery and ranch dip X&X Fan! X&X (Xolo and Xandra) Fan! '''is the #1 Xolo and Xandra twins fan and the president of X&X Twins Fan Club. He is obsessed by the story and live of the twins. He makes photos for the fan club and she order a combination between Xolo orders and Xandra orders. Occupation: blogger Family: Gustavo (grandfather), Onion Devourer (brother), Donald (father) Full name: Julio DeVito Favorite foods: *his taco: hard, beef, lettuce, tomato, pinto beans and brown rice *his sundae: large pineapple with strawberry syrup sundae with nuts, bananas, cherries and gummy onion *his pancake: french toast with butters and blueberry syrup *his wings: 2 onion wings, 2 wasabi wings, 2 spicy garlic wings and 2 green peppers and 2 red peppers, 2 ranch dip Onion Devourer '''Onion Devourer '''is Gustavo's grandson and a character who likes onion. He won an onion shirt in a competition, eating 23 onions. Occupation: onion eating Family: Gustavo (grandfather), X&X Fan! (brother), Donald (father) Friendship: Martina (girlfriend) Full name: Spencer Toby DeVito Favorite foods: *his pizza: 12 onions in all the pizza, 30 min baked and cut for sixths *his burger: bread, onion, letture, medium patty, onion,top bun *his taco: hard, chicken, letture, onion, tomato and onion *his sundae: chocolate with strawberry syrup sundae with whipped cream and gummy onions *his pancake: 3 french toast with butters, blueberry syrup and gummy onions *his wings: 2 wild onion wings, 2 wild onion strips, 2 wild onion boneless wings, 2 wild onion shrimps Closers Dodo '''Dodo '''is Jojo and Boomer's son. He try to become a food critic, just like his father. Occupation: food critic (junior) Family: Jojo (father), Boomer (mother) Friendship: Rudy (ex girlfriend) Favorite foods: Just like his father, he change always the order Ness '''Ness '''is a Scottish-American man. He is Martin's professor and a good fisherman in Calypso Island. He caught a shark, but it escaped from the rod. He's called "Ness" from the Loch Ness monster, because Ness fished in the Loch Ness. Occupation: fisherman Friendship: Martin (apprentice) Favorite foods: Ness prefers the aquatic specialties Douglas and Doyle '''Douglas and Doyle are 2 closers brothers. They are completely different and them orders always another things. Occupation: without work Family: their parents deaded when Douglas was 12 years and Doyle 9 years Favorite foods: Douglas prefers wings, and Doyle prefers taco. Dr Joseph Dr Joseph '''is Luigi's doctor, which saved Luigi's live. Luigi had an accident and Joseph accepted to operate him. Occupation: surgeon doctor Friendship: Luigi (patient) Favorite foods: He prefers the foods lows in calories. Donald '''Donald is Onion Devourer and X&X Fan's father and Gustavo's son. He's a Mexican-American, arrived in America for a good work in a gold mine. Occupation: miner Family: X&X Fan! and Onion Devourer (sons), Gustavo (father) Favorite foods: He prefers the foods with very much calories. Category:Blog posts